


Формула вечной любви

by innokentya



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fantastic, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Есть ли польза в чтении чужих дневников?





	Формула вечной любви

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Фраза, вынесенная в эпиграф, принадлежит Seli Creston.  
> 2\. По-прежнему той, которая подарила мне хувианскую Вселенную — KarinaBai ♥

_Что­бы ис­то­рия люб­ви бы­ла веч­ной, кто-то дол­жен уме­реть ©_

  
  
Чте­ние чу­жих днев­ни­ков не ка­ра­ет­ся за­коном, но и не по­ощ­ря­ет­ся со­вес­тли­вым об­щес­твом. Мик­ки это чу­дес­но из­вес­тно, но ког­да он, сор­ти­руя по ко­роб­кам вся­чес­кое ба­рах­ло, на­ходя­ще­еся в кла­дов­ке, на­тыка­ет­ся на нес­коль­ко объ­ем­ных блок­но­тов в твер­дом пе­реп­ле­те, то не мо­жет удер­жать­ся от соб­лазна. Каж­дая стра­ница ис­пещре­на мел­ким по­чер­ком, при­над­ле­жащем Ро­зе, и от это­го лиш­ний раз к гор­лу под­сту­па­ет ком. Мик­ки во­рова­то ог­ля­дыва­ет­ся по сто­ронам, буд­то бо­ит­ся, что его сей­час пой­ма­ют «на го­рячем», и при­дет­ся рас­про­щать­ся — что с хо­роши­ми от­но­шени­ями с Ро­зой, что с кра­моль­ным же­лани­ем уз­нать о том, что же Ро­за, эта по­теряв­ша­яся нав­сегда меж­ду ми­рами де­воч­ка, до­вери­ла бу­маге, а не са­мым близ­ким лю­дям. По­дод­ви­нув к се­бе но­гой бли­жай­ший пус­той ящик, Мик­ки ски­да­ет ту­да все най­ден­ные блок­но­ты — их пять, и прик­ры­ва­ет свер­ху ка­ким-то шмоть­ем, дав­но уже хо­рошень­ко при­битым пылью.   
  
Это не­об­хо­димо спря­тать. И Мик­ки пря­чет. Так по-дет­ски, под кро­ватью, зад­ви­нув по­от­даль от чу­жих глаз, но пря­чет.   
  
За обе­дом он чуть на­тяну­то улы­ба­ет­ся всем Тай­ле­рам, из­бе­гая пря­мых взгля­дов на Ро­зу; ему все еще стыд­но за то, что он со­бира­ет­ся всу­нуть свой нос в её лич­ную жизнь. Впро­чем, Ро­за не за­меча­ет его мы­тарств, она по-преж­не­му прак­ти­чес­ки ко все­му про­ис­хо­дяще­му вок­руг без­различ­на — вя­ло ко­выря­ет­ся в сво­ей та­рел­ке и так же вя­ло от­ве­ча­ет на воп­ро­сы ро­дите­лей. Дже­ки, в ко­торый раз тя­жело вздох­нув, не­доволь­но мор­щит лоб, силь­нее сжи­ма­ет сто­ловые при­боры в ру­ках, а пос­ле, буд­то сос­чи­тав до пя­ти и ус­по­ко­ив­шись, об­ра­ща­ет­ся к Мик­ки:   
  
— Как те­бе ин­дей­ка, ми­лый?   
  
При­ходит­ся от­влечь­ся от раз­ду­мий, рас­сы­па­ясь в ком­пли­мен­тах уме­лой хо­зяй­ке. К кух­не Дже­ки Тай­лер не под­пуска­ет ни од­ну ку­хар­ку, из-за че­го, бы­ва­ет, ссо­рит­ся с Пи­тером, но обыч­но все и всег­да до­воль­ны её стряп­ней. Се­год­ня вот, прав­да, Мик­ки прак­ти­чес­ки не чувс­тву­ет вку­са, но он зна­ет — это из-за чувс­тва ви­ны, ко­торое гло­жет из­нутри, по­сасы­ва­ет под ло­жеч­кой, уби­ва­ет весь здра­вый смысл.   
  
Толь­ко от­сту­пать не в пра­вилах Мик­ки.   
  
Имен­но по­тому поз­дней ночью, ког­да дом Тай­ле­ров на­конец-то пог­ру­жа­ет­ся в спо­кой­ный (хо­тя, впол­не воз­можно, и не осо­бо) сон, Мик­ки на цы­поч­ках кра­дет­ся к собс­твен­ной две­ри, про­вора­чива­ет за­мок на два обо­рота и тя­нет­ся за за­вет­ной ко­роб­кой.   
  
Днев­ни­ки, как и все по­бывав­шее в чу­лане, то­же при­биты пылью, из-за ко­торой нес­терпи­мо че­шет­ся нос и хо­чет­ся чи­хать. От вне­зап­но раз­давше­гося ря­дом «Будь здо­ров!» Мик­ки ед­ва не под­пры­гива­ет на кро­вати, а пос­ле, пы­та­ясь унять унес­ше­еся в га­лоп сер­дце, с не­весть от­ку­да взяв­шей­ся злостью вы­руба­ет ав­то­мати­чес­кие ча­сы, нас­тро­ен­ные на ре­ак­ции че­лове­чес­ко­го ор­га­низ­ма.   
  
Чи­тать чу­жие днев­ни­ки очень нек­ра­сиво и, ко все­му про­чему, не­чес­тно по от­но­шению к их ав­то­ру, Мик­ки зна­ет. Но, мо­жет, имен­но эти кни­жеч­ки по­могут ему во всей ме­ре по­нять боль Ро­зы? На ко­реш­ке каж­до­го из них циф­ра, обоз­на­ча­ющая ме­сяц и год на­писа­ния, и Мик­ки не­воль­но ус­ме­ха­ет­ся: рань­ше за Ро­зой не во­дилось та­кой тя­ги к точ­ности. Ру­ки са­ми по се­бе тя­нут­ся к блок­но­ту, на ко­тором ак­ку­рат­но вы­веде­но «08’2006» — это пер­вый ме­сяц поч­ти-нор­маль­ной жиз­ни Ро­зы в па­рал­лель­ном ми­ре. «Поч­ти» — по­тому что бы­ли и нер­вные сры­вы, и не­дель­ное мол­ча­ние, и да­же по­пыт­ка го­лодать. Это сей­час Ро­за на­чала сно­ва на­поми­нать се­бя преж­нюю, хо­тя улыб­ки от неё по-преж­не­му слож­но до­бить­ся.   
  
И, ка­жет­ся, Мик­ки на­чина­ет по­нимать по­чему.   
  
Пер­вая же за­пись боль­но уда­ря­ет под дых.   
  
 _«Здравс­твуй, днев­ник. Ме­ня зо­вут Ро­за Тай­лер. Се­год­ня про­шел ме­сяц с то­го мо­мен­та, как я умер­ла...»_  
  
Мик­ки прик­ры­ва­ет гла­за на мгно­вение, ему ка­жет­ся, что строч­ки прос­то сби­лись, ведь Ро­за не мог­ла на­писать по­доб­но­го. Но пе­речи­тав во вто­рой, в тре­тий ра­зы он убеж­да­ет­ся — мог­ла. Паль­цы быс­тро лис­та­ют чуть по­жел­тевшие стра­ницы, на ко­торых кое-где по­тек­ли чер­ни­ла — зна­чит, пла­кала во вре­мя на­писа­ния, и аб­со­лют­но каж­дая но­вая за­пись на­чина­ет­ся с жут­ких слов.   
  
 _«Здравс­твуй, днев­ник. Се­год­ня 37 (45, 58...) день, как я умер­ла. У ме­ня все хо­рошо, как для той, ко­торая не ви­дит смыс­ла в том, что жи­вет...»_  
  
Мик­ки не осо­бо вчи­тыва­ет­ся в то, о чем пи­шет Ро­за, по­тому как по­нима­ет — это опи­сание то­го, как они с Дже­ки и Пи­том пы­тались при­вес­ти её в чувс­тво. О Док­то­ре Ро­за на стра­ницах днев­ни­ка вспо­мина­ет не­поз­во­литель­но ма­ло, слов­но бо­ясь, что лю­бая мысль о нем при­несет ей но­вую пор­цию бо­ли. Но в од­ном Мик­ки твер­до уве­рен — она ед­ва ли не до сих пор счи­та­ет се­бя по­гиб­шей эмо­ци­ональ­но, буд­то рас­ста­вание, а пос­ле про­щание с Док­то­ром выж­гло бес­край­ний пус­тырь в её ду­ше. Она рас­сужда­ет о каж­дом но­вом дне, как о чем-то не­от­вра­тимом, не сов­сем же­лан­ном, не сов­сем ра­дос­тном. Сол­нце под­ня­лось? Чу­дес­но, но ба­наль­но. А вот в спи­раль­ной га­лак­ти­ке ИН-192* на пла­нете, по­доб­ной Зем­ле, вста­ет ежед­невно сра­зу три «Сол­нца». И это зре­лище Ро­за на­ходит зах­ва­тыва­ющим. По край­ней ме­ре, имен­но этим эпи­тетом она поль­зу­ет­ся, опи­сывая свои чувс­тва от встре­чи треть­его све­тила. Но сно­ва — ни сло­ва о том, кто поз­во­лил ей по­бывать там, кто поз­во­лил ей лю­бовать­ся всем этим. Ни сло­ва о Док­то­ре.   
  
Каж­дая за­пись за­кан­чи­ва­ет­ся по­жела­ни­ем доб­рой но­чи днев­ни­ку (а днев­ни­ку ли — мель­ка­ет кра­моль­ная мысль) и прось­бой по­дарить об­легче­ние к зав­траш­не­му ут­ру. Но пос­ле все сно­ва пов­то­ря­ет­ся.   
  
В треть­ем днев­ни­ке, в ко­тором опи­саны но­ябрь-де­кабрь 2006-го, Мик­ки на­конец-то на­тыка­ет­ся на один из рас­ска­зов о Док­то­ре. Ро­за в крас­ках рас­ска­зыва­ет, как им од­нажды приш­лось справ­лять вмес­те Рож­дес­тво. Се­ту­ет на то, что из-за вне­зап­ной по­лом­ки ТАР­ДИС они не смог­ли поз­дра­вить Дже­ки вов­ре­мя, раз­мышля­ет о том, а прав­да ли ко­рабль нель­зя бы­ло от­ре­мон­ти­ровать или же Док­тор прос­то хо­тел ос­тать­ся вдво­ем, а еще пе­чалит­ся о том, что так и не ре­шилась по­цело­вать его в тот вол­шебный ве­чер.   
  
Мик­ки рез­ко зак­ры­ва­ет днев­ник, доб­равшись до мес­та, в ко­тором Ро­за при­нима­ет­ся опи­сывать то, как лю­била рас­смат­ри­вать Док­то­ра, а еще — так по-де­вичьи — «то­нула в его гла­зах», по­тому что это слиш­ком да­же для не­го. Слиш­ком не по­тому, что Мик­ки рев­ну­ет: о, нет, он дав­но пе­рерос это чувс­тво; слиш­ком по­тому, что он и так втор­гнул­ся в её лич­ное прос­транс­тво даль­ше не­куда. Буд­то он и без то­го не зна­ет, как Ро­за лю­била Док­то­ра. Это раз­ве что ли не на лбу бы­ло на­писа­но, черт возь­ми...   
  
Но то, что жизнь в этом, до­воль­но та­ки неп­ло­хом, лишь при­вык­ни, ми­ре Ро­за счи­та­ет сво­ей смертью, пу­га­ет Мик­ки. Он ак­ку­рат­но скла­дыва­ет днев­ни­ки в ко­роб­ку, не ре­шив­шись прос­мотреть все до кон­ца, вновь за­пихи­ва­ет её под кро­вать и ло­жит­ся. Мож­но бы­ло бы по­думать, что спать, но до са­мого ут­ра глаз он так и не смы­ка­ет.   
  
А пос­ле зав­тра­ка сра­зу же от­прав­ля­ет­ся к Ро­зе в ком­на­ту. Ему жиз­ненно, жиз­ненно не­об­хо­димо вы­яс­нить, что тво­рит­ся у неё в го­лове сей­час, и, ес­ли пот­ре­бу­ет­ся, при­ложить все уси­лия, что­бы она пе­рес­та­ла, в кон­це кон­цов, счи­тать се­бя мер­твой! Ведь она — од­на из луч­ших, кто  _жи­вет_  в этом ми­ре. Ведь она — од­на из тех, кто во­об­ще  _дос­то­ин жить_  в этом ми­ре.   
  
Все еще чувс­твуя се­бя кем-то вро­де во­риш­ки — ведь он ук­рал лич­ные мыс­ли Ро­зы, не так ли? — Мик­ки сту­чит­ся в дверь. Ти­хое «От­кры­то» от­зы­ва­ет­ся болью где-то в об­ласти сер­дца, по­тому что Ро­за Тай­лер, ко­торая бы­ла зна­кома ему рань­ше, не прик­ры­вала две­ри сво­ей ком­на­ты во­об­ще ни­ког­да.   
  
Мик­ки про­совы­ва­ет го­лову в двер­ной про­ем и, мяг­ко улыб­нувшись, ин­те­ресу­ет­ся еще раз, так, на вся­кий слу­чай:   
  
— Я вой­ду?   
  
Ро­за, си­дящая за пись­мен­ным сто­лом, лег­ким дви­жени­ем ру­ки зах­ло­пыва­ет ле­жащий пе­ред ней блок­нот — еще один днев­ник, Мик­ки уве­рен, — и по­жима­ет пле­чами.   
  
— Я же ска­зала, от­кры­то.   
  
— Но ты не ска­зала «вхо­дите», — па­риру­ет Мик­ки, все же за­ходя вов­нутрь и нес­лышно прик­ры­вая за со­бой дверь. Не зная, ку­да се­бя деть, он ак­ку­рат­но при­сажи­ва­ет­ся на уго­лок кро­вати и, сло­жив ру­ки на ко­ленях, спра­шива­ет пер­вое, что про­ходит в го­лову: — Ммм... Как де­ла?   
  
Ро­за скло­ня­ет го­лову на­бок и, грус­тно улыб­нувшись, от­ве­ча­ет:   
  
— Как де­ла? О, Мик­ки, ты ни­ког­да не умел на­чинать серь­ез­ные раз­го­воры. Но что­бы не по­казать­ся не­вежей, я от­ве­чу — все нор­маль­но. А те­перь го­вори, что слу­чилось?   
  
— Ну по­чему обя­затель­но слу­чилось? – бор­мо­чет се­бе под нос Мик­ки, пы­та­ясь сов­ла­дать с не­дюжин­ной па­никой, что сей­час во­цари­лась в его го­лове. Ну вот что, что ты мо­жешь ска­зать ей, а?!   
  
Впро­чем, эта, но­вая, Ро­за Тай­лер от­ли­ча­ет­ся еще и осо­бой про­ница­тель­ностью. Она сги­ба­ет од­ну но­гу, под­тя­нув её к се­бе, упи­ра­ет­ся под­бо­род­ком в ко­лен­ку и спо­кой­но ин­те­ресу­ет­ся:   
  
— Ты хо­чешь по­гово­рить о мо­ем пси­хичес­ком здо­ровье?   
  
Мик­ки оша­раше­но на неё смот­рит, но сле­ду­ющая её фра­за прос­то вы­бива­ет воз­дух из лег­ких.   
  
— Ты ведь чи­тал мои днев­ни­ки, да?   
  
Мик­ки шум­но взды­ха­ет, по­давив стон ра­зоча­рова­ния, и пря­чет ли­цо в ла­донях. Ро­за же, не по­меняв ни по­зы, ни то­на го­лоса, про­дол­жа­ет го­ворить:   
  
— Что же, это бы­ло пред­ска­зу­емо. Не сле­дова­ло их от­но­сить в кла­довую. Но я ду­мала, что прой­дет еще не один год, ког­да там рис­кнет кто-то уб­рать­ся, а по­тому мои мыс­ли дол­жны бы­ли ос­тать­ся под за­щитой лег­кой бе­зала­бер­ности Тай­ле­ров, — при упо­мина­нии семьи в её го­лосе слы­шит­ся мяг­кая теп­ло­та, что тут же ис­че­за­ет: — Я не уч­ла тот фак­тор, что раз­грес­ти за­валы мо­жешь по­пытать­ся ты. Так о чем ты хо­тел ме­ня спро­сить?   
  
Мик­ки на­конец-то под­ни­ма­ет на неё взгляд, но в её гла­зах не на­ходит ни кап­ли през­ре­ния, ни кап­ли не­годо­вания. Та­кое ощу­щение, буд­то Ро­зе все рав­но, что в её за­писях ры­лись, что пы­тались най­ти там от­ве­ты (су­дя по все­му — не­сущес­тву­ющие), что об этом сей­час приш­ли го­ворить. Она спо­кой­на и не­поко­леби­ма, го­товая при­нять лю­бой вер­дикт дру­га.   
  
Мик­ки про­каш­ли­ва­ет­ся доб­рых пол­ми­нуты, преж­де чем та­ки на­ходит в се­бе си­лы вы­давить весь­ма стран­ный, но са­мый под­хо­дящий воп­рос:   
  
— По­чему ты на­зыва­ешь се­бя мер­твой?   
  
Ро­за ус­ме­ха­ет­ся, по­терев ще­ку о ко­лено:   
  
— А что, есть по­вод счи­тать ме­ня жи­вой?   
  
Мик­ки смот­рит на неё и чувс­тву­ет, как от ужа­са, что ис­то­ча­ют её сло­ва, на­чина­ют ше­велить­ся во­лосы на за­тыл­ке. Вер­нее, не от слов, а от то­го, с ка­ким же­лез­ным спо­кой­стви­ем они про­из­не­сены. Ро­за смот­рит на не­го не ми­гая, а пос­ле сно­ва на­чина­ет го­ворить:   
  
— Я ды­шу, ем, сплю, го­ворю, пы­та­юсь ра­ботать и на­лажи­вать кон­такты. Но здесь, — она об­во­дит взгля­дом ком­на­ту, но Мик­ки зна­ет, что её пре­дела­ми смысл слов Ро­зы не ог­ра­ничи­ва­ет­ся, — нет ни­чего, что зас­та­вило бы ме­ня по­чувс­тво­вать се­бя по-нас­то­яще­му жи­вой. По-нас­то­яще­му по­лез­ной. По-нас­то­яще­му нуж­ной.   
  
Под­нявшись со сту­ла, Ро­за под­хо­дит к Мик­ки и са­дит­ся ря­дом, взяв его за ру­ку:   
  
— Я ра­да, что у ме­ня есть ты. Я ра­да, что у ме­ня есть ма­ма и па­па. Я ра­да то­му, что у ме­ня есть этот дом, этот Лон­дон, этот мир. Но ра­дость не мо­жет быть пол­ной, ес­ли она соз­да­на ис­кусс­твен­но. А эта соз­да­на имен­но так, прос­ти...   
  
— Ро­за... — Мик­ки не зна­ет, что ска­зать в от­вет, и ко­рит се­бя за это. Он сам при­шел, сам нап­ро­сил­ся на раз­го­вор, а те­перь ве­дет се­бя как пос­ледний при­дурок. Хо­рош друг, не­чего ска­зать!   
  
Ро­за, буд­то ус­лы­шав его мыс­ли, толь­ко при­под­ни­ма­ет кон­чи­ки губ в лег­кой улыб­ке. Сла­ва не­бесам, что хоть не го­ворит ни­чего...   
  
— Пос­лу­шай, Ро­за, — Мик­ки пы­та­ет­ся сбить все мыс­ли в по­нят­ную речь, — я знаю, что те­бе очень неп­росто. Нам всем очень неп­росто, но да, по­нят­ное де­ло, что те­бе боль­нее во мно­го-мно­го раз, но... Не­уже­ли ты ду­ма­ешь, что он тос­ку­ет по те­бе точ­но так же, как и ты по не­му? Не­уже­ли ты ду­ма­ешь, что он бро­сил свои пу­тешес­твия? Я знаю, что ты его лю­била, но...  
  
— Люб­лю, — единс­твен­ное сло­во с ти­хим прис­вистом сры­ва­ет­ся с её губ, преж­де чем Ро­за вста­ет и от­хо­дит к ок­ну.   
  
Мик­ки вы­рав­ни­ва­ет ды­хание — это пер­вый нас­толь­ко от­кро­вен­ный раз­го­вор о Док­то­ре и том, что Ро­за к не­му чувс­тву­ет, за нес­коль­ко дол­гих ме­сяцев, и он очень, очень не хо­чет при­чинить ей еще боль­ше бо­ли, чем она её уже пре­тер­пе­ла.   
  
— Да, пусть лю­бишь, но... — он за­пус­ка­ет паль­цы се­бе в во­лосы, слов­но в на­деж­де на то, что это ему по­может. — Не­уже­ли это ни­ког­да не пе­ребо­лит, Ро­за?   
  
На нес­коль­ко мгно­вений Ро­за обо­рачи­ва­ет­ся к не­му, де­ла­ет глу­бокий вдох и спо­кой­но от­ве­ча­ет:   
  
— Нет, Мик­ки. Это нав­сегда.   
  
Об­няв се­бя ру­ками, она вновь при­нима­ет­ся смот­реть в ок­но, в ко­тором уже дав­но жи­вет пол­ной жизнью оче­ред­ной день, и ти­хо до­бав­ля­ет:   
  
— То, что я раз­де­лила на дво­их с Док­то­ром — дей­стви­тель­но нав­сегда. А зна­ешь, по­чему? Ведь  _что­бы ис­то­рия люб­ви бы­ла веч­ной, кто-то дол­жен ра­ди неё уме­реть_ , — она обо­рачи­ва­ет­ся вновь, и те­перь в её гла­зах Мик­ки ви­дит сле­зы. Ро­за пла­чет, од­новре­мен­но улы­ба­ясь: — И я умер­ла.   
  
Все, на что хва­та­ет Мик­ки — это под­нять­ся и креп­ко об­нять Ро­зу, поз­во­лив ей на­конец-то раз­ры­дать­ся во все гор­ло, за­ливая его пле­чо горь­ки­ми сле­зами. Он неж­но пог­ла­жива­ет её по спи­не, шеп­чет ка­кие-то иди­от­ские и со­вер­шенно не под­хо­дящие к си­ту­ации сло­ва ус­по­ко­ения, а еще ду­ма­ет о том, что Ро­за нап­расно счи­та­ет, что мер­тва.   
  
Она жи­ва. По­тому что толь­ко жи­вым мо­жет так силь­но бо­леть.   
  
Ро­за всхли­пыва­ет в оче­ред­ной раз, а в го­лове у Мик­ки мель­ка­ет мысль о том, что он в нич­то рас­ши­бет­ся, но най­дет воз­можность вер­нуть Ро­зе Док­то­ра. Или Док­то­ра Ро­зе. Или прос­то их друг дру­гу.   
  
Ведь Ро­за неп­ра­ва.   
  
 _Что­бы ис­то­рия люб­ви бы­ла веч­ной, кто-то дол­жен ра­ди неё жить._  
  
Жить и на­де­ять­ся.   
  
А уж это и Ро­за, и Док­тор — Мик­ки зна­ет — уме­ют де­лать так, как ник­то дру­гой.

**Author's Note:**

> * ИН-192 — Вселенная по-прежнему слишком большая, почему бы ей не придумать еще одну галактику? :)


End file.
